


the one with the soulmarks

by helianthuswrites



Series: i swear i'll finish these eventually [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Author does what he wants, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Dumbledore Bashing, F/F, F/M, Female Harry Potter, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Possessive Tom Riddle, Slow Burn, Slytherin Harry Potter, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-04-18 20:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14221581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helianthuswrites/pseuds/helianthuswrites
Summary: “You will do well to cease this disrespectful attitude before the year begins, Evans,” Tomas said lowly into her ear, anger still seeping through his tone.Hadria snorted, raising an eyebrow towards the older student. “As soon as you drop your ‘holier than thou’ attitude, we’ll be alright.”





	1. prologue.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which the author loses his mind

_ A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harrie Potter rolled over inside her blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside her and she slept on, not knowing she was special, not knowing she was famous, not knowing she would be woken in a few minutes’ time by Mrs. Dursley’s scream as she opened the front door to turn off the porch lamp, nor that she would spend the next hours being poked and prodded by goblins as they figured out just what was wrong with her… She couldn’t know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: “To Harrie Potter- the girl who lived!” _

Mrs. Dursley opened the front door, intent on turning off the light as Mr. Dursley had asked. As she did so, her eyes found themselves trailing downward, towards a blotch of color in her lower peripherals. They widened over dramatically before a scream was ripped through her throat uncharacteristically. Green eyes tiredly opened to meet blue, Mrs. Dursley’s scream echoing into the night sky above them. She snapped her mouth closed and quickly bent down to pick the child up into her arms, anger flaring at the thought of someone simply leaving her to the cold October night, swaddled in nothing more than a blanket.

“Petunia!” Mr. Dursley sounded out of breath as if he had run from their bedroom at the sound of his wife’s scream. He probably had. ‘What’s wrong, what happened?”

Petunia turned to face her husband, face not even approaching a smile as she took in the sight in front of her- Mr. Dursley was red-faced, nightcap falling off, with a broom in his hands. The broom was dropped in shock. Somewhere in the house, Dudley began to cry from being woken. The infant in her arms did not. 

“Is that…” Mr. Dursley trailed off, not wanting to be the one that finished the sentence. His wife had voiced her concerns previously about her sister’s wellbeing, but he had dismissed them as Petunia’s overbearing habits. If the child in her arms was who he believed, then she had every reason to be concerning for her sister and family. 

“Go sit with Dudley.” Her voice was quiet but boomed in the silence of the house. She moved out of the doorway and past her husband, into the living room. 

The child was still quiet, looking up at her aunt with curiosity in her eyes. She observed the world around her and blinked sluggishly, lazily, her eyes closing slowly. Petunia may not have had the same capabilities as her sister when it came to their family’s magic, but she could tell simple things when the source was strong enough, and nothing could match up to her skills as a mother- her instincts were now screaming at her that something was wrong with the child, her niece. Something was very wrong. 

Her arms beginning to shake, she laid the child down gently on to the sofa, moving pillows around to properly support her. The child didn’t fuss, eyes still closed. Petunia brushed a lock of hair out of the girl’s face before hurrying over to the still-lit fire. 

The Dursley matriarch reached on top of the mantle, ignoring the pot of floo powder and going straight to the tin next to it. She grabbed a handful of the foul-smelling powder and threw it forcefully into the flames, watching as they turned to a bright scarlet. Perhaps she used too much powder, she thought, stumbling backward with a shriek pulled from her throat as the flames licked the outside of the fireplace. 

Even as her aunt struggled to get ahold of herself, the child remained quiet and complacent. 

It didn’t take long for the powder to take its effect. 

Wisps of silver emerged from the fireplace, taking their respective forms as a wolf and fox. The patronuses looked around before their owners joined the fretful woman. Two men tripped out of the fireplace, one moment after another, both looking worse for wear. 

The first had shaggy black hair pulled into a pathetic bun. His grey eyes sported bags underneath, his face held a five ‘o clock shadow that had obviously been growing for several days. His robes were pulled tightly around him, but Petunia could see the mismatched clothes underneath, down to the different shoes he wore on each foot. 

The second was slightly more put together than his counterpart, but only by a fraction. His sandy brown hair was as disheveled as the rest of his appearance, sticking out in every which way as his hands returned every few moments to run through it. He had forgone robes and shoes, but he wore sweatpants and a dress shirt that had been buttoned wrong. 

The former raised his head to meet Petunia’s eyes. At that moment she knew that her worst fears had been confirmed, his eyes red-rimmed and distraught. She heard the words echo in her mind before they left his mouth and his confirmation did nothing to help the pain stabbing through her. 

“James and Lily were killed.”

Petunia forced herself to clamp down her jaw and bite back the tears, a sob stuck in her throat in fear of scaring the child on the sofa. She sullenly nodded and took a shaky breath as Sirius crossed the space between them and pulled her into a hug. 

They weren’t the closest out of the group, but over the past months, as Lily and James were left fighting for their lives, James had entrusted his best friend with making sure that his wife’s sister was kept safe. They, along with Remus, had become closer, and as a few tears leaked from her eyes and onto his shoulder as he rubbed her back soothingly, she remembered why.

Petunia shook in his grasp, but her head was nodding. “I suspected as much when I found Hadria...”

The name reminded the trio that there was, in fact, another person in the room. The girl in question still laid, unperturbed by the going ons around her, on the sofa, green eyes closed to the world around her. Sirius gently let Petunia go and she wiped the remaining tears and Remus briskly walked over to the babe. 

“Remus, be careful.” Petunia warned, moving quickly to stand in his way. “There’s something wrong with her.”

Remus squared his jaw. “What do you mean?”

“Think,” She walked placed herself between Hadria and Remus, but she wasn’t exactly sure which she was more intent on protecting, “We’ve often made comments of Hadria being the loudest child in history. Yet, she’s been absolutely silent. And I may only be a squib, but I’ve never felt that amount of pure magic on anyone, including my parents, let alone a child.”

Remus gently pushed his way past her. He bent down to pick up Hadria, only to hesitate as his hands wavered over her. He stood back up and sighed, running his hands through his hair again. 

“Petunia, I’m going to need you to pick her up.” His voice was tired, and Petunia could see the pain in his eyes. “We’re going to need to bring her to Gringotts, see what the goblins know. I feel as if our night is just beginning.”

Petunia nodded and hurried off in the opposite direction, presumably to update Vernon on the situation. Remus sat down on the sofa, moving gently as to not disturb Hadria, his hand resting on the sofa near her head. Sirius came over to join them, placing his hand in a comforting gesture on Remus’ shoulder. Remus turned and gave him a sad smile, of which he returned.

Remus turned his focus to his small godchild, the sad smile still present on his face, and whispered, “Hadria Potter, you are going to be much more trouble than you’re worth.”

“Actually,” Sirius interrupted, snaking his hand around Remus’ shoulders in a comforting manner, “I’ve always admired the name Vivian for a child.”

Remus’ eyes widened in alarm, and he looked back and forth between the child and his partner, “Sirius, you don’t mean-”

Sirius tightened his hand on Remus’ shoulder and nodded firmly, “James and Lily left us as the godparents, Remus, and we can’t leave Petunia to take care of a child such as her alone. There are people who will want their hands on her, and the only way to ensure she’s safe is if she’s in our care.” 

“Darling, we aren’t ready for a child, we aren’t even married yet because that was too big of a step to take,” Remus argued, not because he was unwilling, or unwanting, to take care of the green-eyed child, but because he was fearful of their ability as parents, “We might as well be leaving her in Petunia’s care with the amount we’ll be able to care for her.” 

“I’m not going to argue you on this, Remus.” Sirius’ jaw was dead set, and from the entrance to the room, Petunia admired how he was handling the situation with uncharacteristic maturity- the maturity of the family usually came from Regulus, not Sirius. “Our godchild is now our daughter, and we will raise her as such.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol


	2. i.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which hadria meets tomas and represses her urge to punch everything

Precisely one week prior, she had been sitting at the dining room table when Sirius placed a letter in front of her, lightly touching it with a handkerchief barrier between the paper and his skin.

“And what am I supposed to do with this?” She glowered at the envelope placed in front of her. She wasn’t allowed to touch it, as according to Remus there were an overabundance of compulsions and spells placed on the letter and Merlin knows the family had dealt with enough compulsions for a lifetime, leaving her to just direct all of her negative energy toward the name on the front. “Is it going in the Dead Room?”

She didn’t trust the looks that her fathers were giving each other. She narrowed her eyes at them and pursed her lips. For a fourteen-year-old who had never met her biological parents, she had her mother’s glare down to pat. Sirius paled under it and nudged Remus, saying, “It’s all you, bud.”

Remus side eyed his partner for a moment before sighing and running his hand through his hair- a common gesture that she had seen him doing when he was anxious. “My dear Hadria, we think that it’s time for you to attend school at Hogwarts.” 

Hadria snorted and her glare broke. “No, really, what’s the letter for.” 

“It took a lot of discussion with Headmaster Karkaroff,” Remus continued as if he hadn’t heard her, but judging from his expression, he was just trying to cool her temper before it could start, “and of course Minerva and Rabastan had their choice words to put in, and we came to a general consensus that you should be enrolled at Hogwarts for your latter half of school. This year would be a good year to start because Durmstrang students will also be attending. Chances are, when they administer the entrance exam for you, you will be placed with the fifth years.” 

She looked between her fathers, looking for a sign of their usual joking attitudes. Well, Sirius’ usual joking attitude. There was no sign to be found, no jokes or quips to be made. “You’re kidding, right? You don’t really expect me to attend school for three years as Hadria Potter, do you? That’s not me.” 

Relief flooded Sirius’ shoulders- if her only problem was with the name, then they didn’t truly have anything to worry about. “God no, if we wanted you to be Hadria Potter then you would be named Hadria Potter. That envelope is for the dead room, yes, but this one is for you.” He brought out another envelope and placed it in front of the spelled one. 

She looked between the unmarked envelope and her fathers, but only at Remus’ nod did she make a move to grab it. One could never be too careful about objects coming from the school. Gingerly she ran a finger across the top of the letter, watching as the parchment cut in the path her finger led. Wandless magic would always be a useful tool up her sleeve.

The words on the page had her cracking a slight smile, her rising anger rapidly dissipating. Out loud, she read, “‘ _ Miss Vivian Evans,’  _ really?”

“Obviously we weren’t going to confine you to Hadria Potter’s legacy,” Remus explained, his lips quirking up at the edges, “And while your technical legal name is Vivian Black, your doofus of a father pointed out that his quidditch legacy would put pressure on you to compete at school, and so we went with your mother’s maiden name.” 

“You mean her fake maiden name.” Hadria corrected, fiddling with the charm bracelet on her wrist- while other heirs openly wore their rings, she preferred to transfigure her rings into a much more subtle form, because no one really had the right to know what families she belonged to if they weren’t apart of them- and then added, “Why couldn’t you have used your maiden name, Dad?” 

A twinkle sparked in Remus’ eyes as he again said, “Legacy, my dear.” 

Hadria rolled her eyes overdramatically and crossed her arms as she grumbled, “I don’t even  _ know _ your maiden name.”

“I know, love.”

And that brought her to today. Vivian Black, or Hadria as she preferred, had been dropped off at King’s Cross by Sirius, who smirked at her and wished her luck before speeding off on his motorcycle. She would have been offended, had she not known that he had a game to be preparing for (the tickets to which were in her pocket, but she and her fathers had agreed that she wouldn’t be attending until at least a few weeks into the school year). She was offended, however, in the fact that Remus couldn’t be bothered to accompany them. 

She understood, she really did. He was the Deputy Director of the Auror division in the Ministry, and he was often called in at inopportune moments, but Hadria still had irritation in her heart at the fact that he was missing seeing her off to the school that  _ he _ wanted her to go to. She was already bitter at the fact that she was having to attend the British school, as opposed to her usual stay at the Norwegian academy, and Remus’ absence just added to that.

She looked down at her ticket and then looked around the station. Nine and three quarters? What the hell did that mean? She began walking in the general direction that she thought Platform Nine may be, from there she would attempt to figure out where to go. 

The whole station was overly muggle and rather disgusting, with its trash strewn everywhere and people running into one another with no care for the other, and Hadria’s upper lip was curling. She would have probably begun throwing hexes to just get them away from her, if she hadn’t spotted a familiar shade of blonde hair. 

Hadria sped up her walk, trying to follow the bobbing platinum head. It didn’t take her long to catch up, and once she was within hearing distance, she raised her voice slightly to call out, “Aunt Cissa!” 

She was technically her cousin, but with the pure amount of Blacks out there, it had always been easier to get Narcissa’s attention when calling her ‘aunt’. Sure enough, the Malfoy matriarch turned toward the sound of Hadria’s voice, eyes confused until they flooded with recognition. She put a hand up to her husband’s arm, stopping him in his tracks, to wait for Hadria to fully catch up with their family. 

“Did your fathers just leave you here to fend for yourself, child?” Narcissa asked quietly, tilting her head to the side. Hadria held out a finger in the universal sign of ‘wait a moment’, reached behind her ear and turned up her hearing aid, and then gestured to Narcissa to ask again. Narcissa fondly smiled and repeated her question. 

“Pops had a game to prepare for and Dad had work this morning.” Hadria missed the look that Lucius and Narcissa shared, as she turned her focus then to Draco. A mischievous smile broke out on her face and Draco was a second too slow to recognize it before she was reaching up to pinch his cheeks and cooing, “Look at my little baby cousin! You’ve grown so tall!”

Draco batted her hands away and sneered, “Not only am I taller than you, but I am also older. If anyone is the ‘baby cousin’ it is you, Hadr-”

“Vivian.” She cut him off, “For now my name is Vivian to you.” 

“What?” Draco gave her an incredulous look, “I have never called you Vivian, why should I start now?” 

“Because I told you to, insolent brat,” She nudged him with her shoulder in a very un-pureblood manner, watching his sneer deepen. “Careful, your face will get stuck like that.”

“Children,” Lucius tutted, skillfully hiding his disgust toward Hadria’s actions with his signature Malfoy Mask™. “We’d best hurry along if we’re to get to the train on time.” 

Hadria snorted- as if the Malfoy family would ever be later than thirty minutes early for any occasion. Well, any occasion excluding the annual Christmas celebration that Sirius insisted on holding every year, despite none of the people in attendance celebrating Christmas, but who could blame them there. Nonetheless, she followed along dutifully behind Narcissa and Lucius, sending nonverbal stinging hexes toward Draco every so often. He glared in response but didn’t make any fuss that would have his parents questioning the two teenagers. 

The two adults came to a stop in front of the wall between platforms nine and ten. They separated from each other and turn to the teenagers, Narcissa asking Draco, “Love, would you like to show Hadria how to enter the platform?” 

Draco nodded once and gracefully wheeled his belongings beside him as he walked directly into the wall. Only, he didn’t run into the wall as she half expected, instead walking straight through it. A concealment charm, then. 

Narcissa gestured for Hadria to follow her cousin. With a polite smile, Hadria followed his actions, elegantly walking through the wall with ease. Draco was waiting on the other side with a smirk on his face and the two waited for his parents to join. The platform was nearly vacant, the Malfoys having arrived much earlier than the typical wizarding family, and Draco chose that moment to breach the topic of Hadria’s education. 

“So, decided to step off your high horse and join your birthright at Hogwarts?” His words held an air of mockery to them and Hadria didn’t bother stifling her feelings- before Narcissa and Lucius could join the teenagers on the other side of the platform, Hadria delivered a swift punch to her cousin’s arm. “Jesus, Ha- Vivian.”

The adults joined the two, and after a few stiff goodbyes- while he simple shook his son’s hand, Lucius was still attempting to be a positive male figure in Hadria’s life, as he saw Remus and Sirius as immature parents, and insisted on an awkward embrace that Hadria would later laugh at- Draco was leading Hadria toward the bright red train. He tucked her hand into the crook of his arm when his sleeve rode up and she noticed the outline of gold writing on his inner arm. 

“You’ve met your soulmate?” Although she phrased it as an inquiry, they were both more than aware of the fact that it was simply a statement. 

Instead of answering what she already knew, he informed her, “Father arranged our betrothal this summer. There’ll be a wedding after our seventh year. And you?” 

“You’ve seen my mark, I’ll be lucky if it ever turns gold, let alone is acknowledged,” She followed alongside him through the corridors of the train, as he seemed to know where they were going, “However, I did have a proposal at the end of last year. I am not sure if Sirius or Remus met over the holiday with either of Viktor’s parents, but I have agreed and we plan on marrying at least a year after I graduate.” 

“Viktor?” Draco questioned, opening the door to a compartment and gesturing for Hadria to enter first. “And who is Viktor?”

She rolled her eyes and took the seat in the corner- Draco was going to make a big deal out of a small happenstance, “Viktor has been my closest friend since I was a first year at Durmstrang. Although you may know him from quidditch, I hear he’s made quite a name for himself but don’t be fooled, I’ve always been able to beat him.”

Draco shrugged- maybe she was wrong and maybe Draco didn’t keep up with quidditch as much as he did when they were young. He then gestured to where she was sitting and warned, “I wouldn’t sit there if I were you.” 

“I can see everyone entering the compartment from here and I can see everyone in the compartment without having to turn my head,” Hadria was no longer focused on her cousin, searching through her smaller bag for the book she had shoved in haphazardly before leaving her home, “It’s the ideal seat and you’ll have to duel me for it if you want it that bad.” 

“I don’t want it, but Tomas will,” Draco commented simply, taking his seat finally on the side opposite to her, “You can’t just get what you want by insisting people duel you to change your mind.”

“Watch me.”

The two fell into a silence. Hadria reached up behind her ear and turned her hearing aid off, focusing her attention solely on the tome in front of her (ancient runes weren’t exactly easy to read, but she would sure try her hardest). She was oblivious as others began filing into the compartment, and even when the train began to move, she was focused on her book. 

Even without the sound around her, she knew that the attention of the compartment was on her. She felt the telltale pricking sensation of eyes on her, not to mention the shadow that had fallen on her. Lazily, she turned the page and continued her reading, unaware of the silence plaguing the compartment. 

A pale hand (piano fingers, she noted), grabbed onto the edge of her book and closed it. She barely moved her hand in time. She pursed her lips and looked up at the boy in front of her. He looked irritated and expectant, and she theorized that he had probably been attempting to talk to her. Draco must not have mentioned the hearing impairment. 

“Sorry, dear” She turned her hearing aid up again, “my hearing aid wasn’t on.” 

He gave her a deadpan stare and spoke, “You’re in my seat.” 

“Apologies, I didn’t see you sitting here before. Perhaps you’d better get here earlier.” Hadria didn’t miss a beat with her response, staring right back at him. Merlin knew that she wasn’t one to step down from a challenge.

The boy- and he was rather attractive, now that she was looking- narrowed his eyes as he took her in. He looked her up and down before turning on his heel and swiftly walking from the compartment, heels clicking on the floor as he walked- so much for the challenge. It was then that Hadria looked at the other occupants. 

“What did you do to Tomas?” A girl next to Draco questioned, her voice snotty and uptight. Her black hair was pinned tightly to her head and her lips looked as if they were permanently pulled into a sneer. 

“I opened my mouth and words came from it.” Hadria snarkily replied, noticing Draco fight a smile, “Surely that isn’t a topic too complex for you to understand. If this Tomas has a problem with me, I am unaware of it.” 

A snort came from her left and she noticed a familiar face. Blaise Zabini held a sarcastic smirk, much like the one she typically saw him wearing. “I don’t know, most things tend to be too complex for Pansy to comprehend. All she saw is her crush of four years storming from our compartment because some other girl is in his spot.” 

Hadria hummed and opened her book to the page she left of, “Not my problem.” 

“Where are you planning on being sorted, Vivian?” Draco attempted to draw more conversation from her before she was absorbed in her reading again. 

“I don’t know, nor do I care. Perhaps Hufflepuff, loyalty tends to suit most.” Her cousin’s noise of protest was one she would treasure for years to come.

Apparently, the Sorting Hat did not share her sentiment. 

Her godmother had given her a smile as she led Hadria out into the hall alongside the first years. They all were caught up in their wonder at the Hall, whereas Hadria simply seemed bored. She had had to endure almost half of the anxiety ridden eleven year olds’ sortings, as they were sent to the houses they would spend the next seven years, when finally-

“Evans, Vivian.” 

Hadria made her way to the stool and fought back a grimace at the dusty hat. She reluctantly sat down and pulled it onto her head. 

A low chuckle rumbled in her ear, although logically she knew that it was only in her mind.  _ “Well this, now I never thought I’d see the day.”  _

_ “I wish I had never had to see the day.”  _ Hadria thought back to the magical item, who laughed again in response.   _ “I’ll be washing the dust from my hair for weeks.” _

_ “You gave Wizarding Britain quite the stir when you didn’t appear for your first year,”  _ The hat commented, it’s voice loud in her mind,  _ “And appearing now? With a different name? Miss Black, it’s almost as if you live to create mischief. Your hair is the least of my worries when finally, there will be entertainment around this school.” _

_ “I’d rather feed you to the squid I hear is in the lake than be entertainment for a hat that is older than this school. Now, are you going to sort me or not, my godmother is beginning to look perplexed.” _

_ “Yes, the Sorting. Have you thought of joining Gryffindor? I’m sure your fathers would be quite proud.”  _ The hat now seemed like it wanted to add to any problems Hadria would already be creating.

_ “The lake will be the least of your problems, Hat.”  _ She wasn’t exactly sure how she managed to sneer in her mind, but she did.

_ “Then perhaps Ravenclaw, as is your birthright?”  _ The Hat, however, seemed amused.  _ “Or Hufflepuff, as your threatened your cousin with?” _

_ “Get on with it, you utter-” _

_ “And now you’re to a hatstall, dear Hadria, if you’ll push back your hair from your scar.” _

_ “Will it quicken this affair?” _

Hadria was already pushing the hair back, gasps heard throughout the Hall. Minerva rolled her eyes at Hadria’s need for drama, but the eye roll turned to exasperation when the Hat called out, “Slytherin!”

She tore the Hat from her head and slammed it harshly onto the stool, hoping that somewhere, the sentient monstrosity was able to feel the pain of it.

The table furthest left broke the silence that had fallen with polite clapping. Judging from the green and silver decorations, along with her cousin’s presence, she supposed that would be where she was heading. As she passed the yellow table, she caught eyes with one Cedric Diggory, who gave a polite nod in her direction (that reminded her- she owed him money from the World Cup). Almost perfectly planned, there was an opening next to Draco. 

As she sat, Draco commented, “Again, I wouldn’t sit there.” She fixed him with a glare. “Or do, on your head it’ll be.”

“You’re just going to let a filthy mudblood sit in Tomas’ seat  _ again _ ?” The same girl, Pansy if Hadria recalled correctly, sneered toward Draco and Hadria’s direction. 

Hadria make a noise in the back of her throat. It looked like she would be securing her spot as the dominant female of the Slytherin house earlier than planned. Her voice was deathly quiet, as to not disturb those around them, as she spoke, “That’s odd, I don’t recall being born to Muggles. In fact, I’m fairly certain that my blood is more pure than yours could ever hope to be, Miss Parkinson. At least the incest in my line is kept to a minimum. Is it really true that your parents were first cousins?”

Next to her, Draco turned his laugh into a cough as Pansy looked over at her, flabbergasted. Hadria continued, “My current last name may not be of the Sacred Twenty Eight,  but everyone knows that the quickest way to the list was to drop to your knees for Cantankerous Nott. If anything, there’s more pride in _not_ being apart of the list. 

“And if you would still like to brag of blood purity, I would be more than happy to introduce to you each of my heir rings. Tell me, is it embarrassing to be the only Parkinson child and still not be named heir?” 

Any idle chatter still found throughout the Slytherin table ceased during Hadria’s thorough berating. Even Draco’s laughter was hushed, and he looked at his cousin with a sort of awed expression. ( _ That was right,  _ she reminded herself, _ Draco had never seen the school side of Hadria. One didn’t just become the leading student of an all-male school as a female through charm. _ ) 

The rest of the Hall was filled with chatter, excluding the Slytherin table, as the Sorting came to its close. The only noise at the snake’s table was a slow clapping, coming from behind Hadria. 

“As true as your points may be, Miss Evans,” A cool voice spoke from behind her. Without turning, Hadria could just  _ sense _ that it was the boy from the train earlier. He continued before she could turn around, saying, “your squabbling is unbecoming and it seems that you are in my seat once again.”

“It seems that you’d better find a new seat, Tomas,” She finally turned and gave him a patronizing smile, “Or are you going to run off with no explanation like you did earlier?” 

A sharp inhale of breath to her right. Apparently, people didn’t talk to Tomas like that. He blinked twice before giving a stiff nod, to everyone’s surprise, and instructed Hadria to move over. 

“I’d rather not.” She argued, crossing her arms. “Why don’t you just find somewhere else to sit?” 

“I am not someone you wish to make your enemy, Miss Evans.” 

“Enemies?” She rolled her eyes and turned back to the table, “What are we, Dumbledore and Voldemort? Don’t be overly dramatic.” 

Several eyes around her widened, watching her with rapt attention. No one dared to turn away during conversation with Tomas, let alone talk with such disrespect. He was seething behind her, but she didn’t turn back around. 

“You will move over,” Tomas’ voice was quiet, Hadria’s ears straining to hear, but before she could respond with another sarcastic comment, Dumbledore tapped his glass at the front of the Hall. Tomas’ glare deepened and he instructed Draco to move over, allowing him to sit on the other side of Hadria.

Dumbledore made his way through what Hadria assumed were typical pleasantries and warnings for the year, but she tuned him out. She couldn't care any less about what that old coot had to say, not after what he had put her family through. She was drawing patterns on the table with her finger, a trail of pink in its wake. She was dully aware of eyes on her, Tomas’ eyes, but she figured that wandless and nonverbal magic of any kind, even as simple as what she was doing, would attract some sort of eyes. 

She was focused on her drawings completely until Tomas elbowed her none too kindly in the side. 

“You will do well to cease this disrespectful attitude before the year begins, Evans,” Tomas said lowly into her ear, anger still seeping through his tone.

Hadria snorted, raising an eyebrow towards the older student. “As soon as you drop your ‘holier than thou’ attitude, we’ll be alright.”

Draco, unaware of the conversation happening next to him, snapped his fingers to get Hadria’s attention and pointed toward the staff table.

“Is that Remus?” He whispered over to her. She admired his ability to omit the information of him being her father, in the case of people using it against her in any way.

“What?” She looked over to her cousin, who nodded sharply toward the front of the Hall. 

“-and joining us this year in the Defense Against the Dark Arts position is Professor Remus Lupin, Deputy Head Auror from the Ministry.” 

This was going to be a long year.

**__**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i goofed and deleted the note that was here so i'm going to try and remember what it said because it was vaguely important  
> things that are different: the dursleys are decent, sirius and remus raised harry, obviously harry is a girl, hadria attended durmstrang and now is taking the sixth year classes while registered as a fifth year so that she can take the OWLS at the end of the year, her age will be explained later but she's fourteen/fifteen or something like that, i think that's all i put because a lot of other stuff will be revealed later i guess  
> hopefully i won't delete this again


	3. ii.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which hadria makes an ally and possible friend

Hadria was sat at the Slytherin table by herself. It was just rounding 0630, and the only other student to be seen out of their own dormitory was a blonde girl sat at the Ravenclaw table. Although, if her hypotheses of her housemates were correct, Tomas would be the next one to enter the Great Hall. 

She had her shirt pulled up slightly as she poked and prodded at the skin on her upper hip. The skin there, which had always held her confusing, black soulmark, had turned gold sometime between now and the last time she had paid attention to it. And in her fine opinion, it was bullshit. She had met many people in the last twenty-four hours alone, how was she supposed to figure out who her supposed other half was?

“Something interesting, cub?” Like father, like daughter, she supposed. It only made sense that the father of the first student to be awake would also be the first professor awake. She gestured over her shoulder for Remus to come take a look. 

“Last time I checked, it was still black.” She explained, showing her father her soulmark. “We’d always assumed that when it turned gold it would change into words, but it’s suddenly gold and it’s still just scribbles.” 

He rubbed her back consolingly and joked, “It’s the Black Luck.”

“I’d rather inherit that than the Black Madness.” She responded as the door to the Hall were pushed open. She tugged her shirt back down and fought the urge to snicker as one of her hypotheses was proven correct- Tomas was indeed the next student to walk through the doors. 

Remus made his way up to the professors’ table (she recognized Severus Snape among the few who had begun to trickle in) as Tomas made his way down to where Hadria was sitting. He opened his mouth to speak to her, but she stood to speak to him. 

“We got off on the wrong foot, Tomas.” Whilst attempting to fall asleep the night previous, she had thought over her actions and came to a decision- it would do better to have him as an ally, it seemed, rather than an enemy. “I would like for us to start over.” 

He narrowed his eyes, seemingly considering her offer. “And so you will cease this idiotic, blatant disrespect?” 

Hadria’s eyebrows furrowed, “You’re joking, right? I was only disrespectful because you insist on acting as if you are better than everyone, and I will not be put down as I have been for the past four years.”

“I only act as such,” the words fell from his lips slowly, intoning as if speaking to a child, “because I am better than everyone, including you, Evans.”

Hadria actually let a laugh out at that. Her thoughts of reconciling flew out the window. “Scratch that, you are absolutely-”

“Ms. Evans and Mr. McKinsey,” A monotone voice drawled from behind them, cutting off Hadria, “Your schedules.” 

Hadria turned towards the voice of the potion’s master and accepted both of the proffered pieces of parchment. “Thank you, Professor.” She scanned the parchment quickly, before adding, “I’ll see you after lunch for double potions.” Once the professor had walked away, she finished her statement with a sneer of, “Ridiculous. You are absolutely ridiculous.”

She reached down and grabbed her bag. She shouldered it, ignoring the amused look Tomas was giving her, and angrily walked over to the Ravenclaw table, where the blonde girl was still sitting alone, despite the students now trickling into the Great Hall. Hadria dropped her bag down and slumped into the seat next to her, uncaring of how others may perceive her.

“Hadria Black.” The girl didn’t look up from the journal she was writing into as she greeted her. Hadria did a slight double take at  _ how _ she greeted her.

“Vivian Evans, actually,” she cautiously corrected. Maybe the girl was someone Sirius had introduced her to as a child?

“Lovely name,” The girl turned and gave Hadria a dazzling smile. She stuck out her hand and introduced herself, “Luna Lovegood, I think you and I are going to be wonderful friends.”

Hadria relaxed at the girl’s last name. The Lovegood family was notorious for their seers, and the girl held an aura of mysticism around her. Hadria accepted Luna’s hand and shook it gingerly, her irritation at Tomas fading. “I think that’s a fantastic idea.”

The girls ate in amicable silence, ignoring the stares around them. It wasn’t against the rules to eat at tables separate from their house, Hadria didn’t think, but it wasn’t exactly a common occurrence. She noticed that the Ravenclaws steered clear of Luna for whatever reason, but the blonde didn’t let that dim her spirits.

Luna wrote in her journal while she ate, humming slightly. Hadria attempted to keep herself from being too nosy, but her eyes kept swaying toward the paper. It seemed to be a dream journal of some sort, from what she could see. After a few more minutes, Luna snapped the journal shut. 

“You’ve got a spare first period.” Luna commented, “Care to take a fourth-year Divination lesson?”

“I can think of fifteen other things I would prefer to find myself doing,” Hadria felt eyes on her and turned to see Tomas glaring at the back of her head, before turning back to Luna, “I would love to come with you.”

“Great!” Luna chirped, gathering her bag’s contents that had spilled out onto the floor, “Professor Trelawney is odd, but she probably won’t notice an addition to her lesson. Although, Tomas might have a few things to say beforehand.” 

Hadria noted that there weren’t books and quills spilling from Luna’s bag like most students’ bags. Instead, she had charms, beads, strings, and other miscellaneous items that had absolutely no purpose in a school setting. Several beads were still left on the ground even after her bag was slung across her body, a few more falling out and making small noises when they hit the ground.

Luna was odd, but Hadria felt that they would get along splendidly. Viktor would especially love to meet her. He enjoyed meeting people who shared odd hobbies with him, and surely Luna’s interests would intersect his somewhere along the line.

Hadria followed alongside the blonde out of the Great Hall, only to be stopped before they had gotten four steps into the corridor.

“It won’t do for you to become lost and show up late for your first class.” Tomas called out after the pair, his heels clipping the floor as he walked, “Professor Snape instructed me to direct you to your classes, he said that you would be taking sixth-year classes.”

Hadria tilted her head, a sardonic smile taking its place on her face. “Why, it almost sounds as if you’re warming up to me already. Luna had beaten you to it, it seems, and I’ve got a free first block. I’ll be following her.”

“Divination with Lovegood?” He scoffed and turned on his heel, “Right, well when you get lost it will be your fault.”

“Excuse me?” If she could get away with punching a prefect- the badge on his chest dictating him as such- she would have done so right then.

“I said that if you get lost, it will be your fault,” Tomas’ upper lip was curling in displeasure when he faced her again. 

“I’m sure I’ll manage,” Hadria sneered, Luna snickering alongside her, “A castle is the least of my worries.”

“The password to the common room changes at the will of the room. That’s not even counting the scheduled changes.” Tomas nearly closed the space between them in a matter of two paces and crossed his arms in front of his chest. His added height compared to her allowed him to look down at the younger girl, which gave him the intimidation factor Hadria guaranteed he was going for. 

However, if Tomas thought that he could intimidate her then he was going to be sorely mistaken. She crossed her arms and defiantly stared straight into his eyes, steeling her jaw. “The dormitories at Durmstrang were separate from their classrooms. The password to simply enter the school was changed by older students wanting to trick first years, and of course, the only female student of the entire student body.”

“There are portraits and poltergeists who purposely give out wrong directions.”

“My grandmother’s portrait once charmed our home to switch the floors we were walking up the stairs to.” 

“Speaking of stairs, the staircases quite literally move, while students are on them.” 

“Ever been to a dark family’s summer home? Blood traitors and muggles are quite literally thrown off of the staircases.” 

“Not to mention there are also-” 

“Hey!” An unfamiliar voice called out from behind Hadria and had her turning away from Tomas and toward the sound, “You’re Hadria, right?” 

Hadria looked the boy up and down, attempting to not let her distaste be shown too prevalently on her face. Ginger hair, a smattering of freckles, height past his age, he fit perfectly into Sirius’ description of Molly’s children, and Merlin knew that Sirius and Molly did not get along. With a carefully cool voice, Hadria responded, “It’s Vivian, actually. Not sure where you would have gotten Hadria from.” 

“Well, you’ve got the scar!” Her cool manner was apparently not enough to sway the boy. “You’re Hadria Potter, aren’t you? Come on, you should be over with my friends, not hanging out with  _ snakes _ like McKinsey and Malfoy, or mental cases like Loony Lovegood.” 

Her face was blank with narrowed eyes in an expression she hoped would successfully display her disinterest. She meant to respond to him, but Luna beat her to it. 

“Ronald, I think I recall seeing Dean Thomas propositioning Ginny while we left the Great Hall.” The ginger’s face turned a brilliant shade of red while Luna only smiled at him. He seemed to be torn between irritating Hadria and running to the Great Hall. In the end, the latter decision won out, and he furiously stormed toward the Hall. Luna turned her smile to Hadria and linked their arms. “Come along, Vivian, Professor Trelawney will want to read your leaves before the start of the lesson.”

Hadria’s admiration for Luna was growing and growing. Hadria allowed herself to be pulled by the Ravenclaw for a few steps, but her pettiness won out. And, if she threw a sarcastic wave and blew a kiss over her shoulder to Tomas, well, there was no one else around to see.

She fell into step with the younger girl as Luna began rambling loudly about some sort of creature called Nargles. Hadria caught the looks of several students around them, a few turning their noses, or even leaving the corridor when they heard Luna’s topic of conversation. She looked unbothered by it, however, continuing her speech as she led Hadria in the direction of, assumably, the Divination classroom. 

“My father actually went on an expedition this summer in search of them,” Luna took a sudden, sharp turn, into a corridor that smelled rather musty and didn’t look as if there were any currently used classrooms. “He didn’t find any, however-” 

She cut off her words abruptly and looked Hadria straight on. She crossed her arms and indignantly whispered, “If you want anyone to believe for even a moment that you’re Vivian Evans and not Hadria Potter, then you need to learn how to introduce yourself without looking like bile is climbing up the back of your throat.” 

“Excuse me?” A singular spark of anger flared up but was diminished nearly as fast as it came when Luna turned away and stepped back into the light of the previous corridor. 

As if nothing had ever happened, Luna continued her line of thought, finishing her sentence with, “-we do have hopes that he’ll find some in his next journey, this coming October.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> other changes: luna is a fourth year alongside draco and all of 'em, so she's the 'same' age as hadria, but different year
> 
> do i have any idea where this story is going? yes. do i know how to get there? vaguely. do i care if how i write isn't the way you see it? actually kind of, i'm very sensitive, please don't hurt my feelings


	4. interlude: pretty.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which tomas is revealed to be slightly creepier than initially planned

It was no secret to anyone that Tomas was a fan of pretty things. Things that caught one’s eye, things that would shine in the sun, things that drew people to them, if it was aesthetically pleasing, Tomas would feel a need to possess it. That had been true throughout the entirety of his first life, however brief it had been, and the same was true in this one.

Growing up in the orphanage, he had always sought out the prettiest rocks he could find as a child. When he grew older, his sights shifted to belongings of other children. If there was a necklace he admired or a book with a nice cover, it would soon be in his possession, locked away in the wardrobe. 

Once at Hogwarts, he had searched for the loveliest items of all- the Founders’ items. Hufflepuff’s cup, Slytherin’s locket, Ravenclaw’s diadem, Gryffindor’s sword, each item was spent with years dedicated to his search for them until his collection was complete. They had remained in his care for his years of schooling, each member of his house spotting them at one time or another. Gossip had spread quickly of how he searched for the items to make up for having a soulmate that would be born after his time.

But now, in his second lifetime, after his first was ruthlessly cut short by a certain meddling wizard, his sights had moved past objects and onto people. One person in particular.

He hadn’t gotten the best view of her face while she was hunched over the ancient tome in her lap, sitting in  _ his _ seat. Momentarily, he was distracted by his blind anger that someone had dared sitting in his seat. Her wild, curly black hair had fallen in front of her face, obscuring it from view, creating a curtain of sorts around her head. 

The compartment had fallen silent when he entered, save for his sharp words. “It would be in your best interest to move to a different section of the train,” Tomas had said. The girl did not look up from her book, thoroughly invested, leading to his brash actions of crossing the compartment and closing her book, drawing her attention to him by force.

Slowly she looked up, brushed her hair behind her ear, fiddled slightly with something, and replied, “Sorry, dear, my hearing aid wasn’t on.”

The sides of Tomas’ brain temporarily split, trying to decide between his anger at her nerve to sit in his seat and his awe at her features. Never in his life had he seen anything so exquisite, anything with such unadulterated beauty. While the two sides debated on what to say, he fixed her with a blank stare and reiterated, “You’re in my seat.” 

The girl didn’t miss a beat with her response, hitting back with, “Apologies, I didn’t see you sitting here before. Perhaps you’d better get here earlier.”

He internally froze. Not only was she a being of extreme beauty, but she also had a quick wit. Tomas looked her over once more, before panicking slightly. Unwilling to show weakness in front of anyone, especially his housemates, he turned on his heel and walked out of the compartment. 

It wasn’t until he was safely in a compartment on the other side of the train, far from his judgemental housemates, that the words she spoke settled in his mind. Tomas pulled up his shirt sleeve, and sure enough, the words that had been plaguing him for a life and a half had turned to a soft golden hue. 

A pleased smile settled on his face- yet again, the prettiest object of any room would be in his possession. Cedric and Luna poked fun at him for the remains of the ride to Hogwarts, but he didn’t let it faze him. They were friends, after all.

Once arrived, Tomas was pulled aside by Snape, instructing him on what to do if the girl, Vivian Evans as he was informed, was sorted into Slytherin. Tomas would be the one to show her around and how to act, she would accompany him to his classes as she was something of a magical prodigy it seemed. 

By the time he arrived at the Slytherin table, she was sat alongside Malfoy, again in his seat. The students around her, with the exception of an amused Zabini, were all focused on her with varying degrees of awe and twinges of fear. It wasn’t until he was closer to the table that he heard her cool voice, words spoken low as to not draw an overabundance of attention.

“-knows that the quickest way to the list was to drop to your knees for Cantankerous Nott.” He closed in on the remaining space quick enough to catch the tail end of her statement, her voice a melody to his ears, “If anything, there’s more pride in  _ not _ being apart of the list. And if you would still like to brag of blood purity, I would be more than happy to introduce you to each of my heir rings. Tell me, is it embarrassing to be the only Parkinson child and still not be named heir?”

Unable to resist dramatics, Tomas slowly clapped as a silence fell in reaction to her words. However, she would need to be reigned in before she made enemies of important families, such as the Parkinson line. It wouldn’t do for his soulmate to be picking fights with everyone in her path. 

“As true as your points may be, Miss Evans, your squabbling is unbecoming and it seems that you are in my seat once again.”

And it would seem that, for once, he would have an actual challenge in bringing the object of his sights into his possession. She was feisty, and it didn’t seem like she would go down without a fight. He had watched as Luna dragged her off to the fourth years’ Divination class, feeling a slight bit of anger. 

It was better, Tomas supposed, that Vivian be with Luna, rather than the likes of the blood-traitor Weasley. At least Luna would refrain from ruining her image of him. 

And anyway, it wouldn’t be long until they were in the same class again. After the break, they had a Double Potions block, and although potions were terribly boring, a truly dull subject when in a classroom of incompetent imbeciles, Tomas knew Snape well enough to know that he would sit the two of them together. 

Sure enough, when Tomas entered the classroom, although he was surprised to see that she had beaten him to the classroom, he was not surprised when Snape drawled out, “McKinsey by Evans,” without looking up from his desk. 

Tomas slid into the seat next to her, setting his bag down on the floor as he did so. There were only four other students in the classroom, and Tomas didn’t expect the class to grow much further in size- there was a regular sixth-year potions class and then an advanced, and few had been able to successfully test into the advanced. Of course, it was no challenge for him.

“Evans.” He greeted with a nod of his head, taking in the way her hair was falling out from the bun she had bunched on top of her head. 

She hummed noncommittally in response, writing at the top of her parchment as she replied, “Professor Trelawney did say that I would be encountering an unpleasant misfortune. I suppose her predictions come true after all.” 

Again with the sarcasm. Tomas didn’t let it phase him, instead applying a bit of charm to his voice as he slyly mentioned, “If you fall behind in the course, don’t fret. I’ll be more than willing to help.” 

Vivian looked up from her parchment with a scathing glare on her face. He noted a slight twitch in her jaw as she clenched it, and he was beginning to think he said the absolute wrong thing, as she icily replied, “If you even attempt to get in my way, I will shove a scalpel so far up your-”

“Open your books to page 47,” The door slammed shut at the front of the classroom, Snape’s monotone voice saving Tomas from the rear end of Vivian’s threat. 

Tomas had figured that her sarcasm and cynicism would fade with time, as most peoples’ did. She would fade into a quiet shell of a beauty as she realized that no one cared for her comments and actions and she would be compliant as he moved to tuck her into his side, a right prize for him to parade around. 

It seemed as if the opposite was happening. 

The sarcastic class periods faded into days that faded into a week, until two weeks had passed by and Vivian’s attitude seemed to be getting worse. 

The days would start the same- she would be the first to leave the common room and second to enter the Great Hall, sitting next to Luna for her breakfast. At first, she had been the recipient of odd looks, as it wasn’t usual to see a student sitting with other houses, but after the two weeks, it had become normal. The second Monday, she again followed Luna to her Divination lesson and would follow her to whatever class Luna had during the other Defense lesson of the week. 

What was worse than Vivian’s sarcasm and seeming hatred toward Tomas? Her in class performance. Almost daily she seemed to show him up in one subject or another, and Tomas’ need to break her down into nothing grew and grew. 

With her hatred seeming to grow day by day, perhaps, Tomas supposed, it was time for a change in methods. After all, one would always catch more flies with honey, rather than vinegar. And he had been nothing but callous to her, perhaps it was time to turn on his charm. It certainly had to help him in some way and if he was lucky, maybe he could even dissuade her from the Bulgarian’s side.

No matter his tactics, one thing was certain- Tomas needed to subdue her and force her into his side before she began to think that she was better than he. That just simply wouldn’t do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol okay so every so often there will be these interludes, and they'll be from point of views that aren't hadria's. they'll give some of that character's insight on the past few chapters, a bit of insight on the present, and will give a few slight clues into the next chapter(s). this one was tomas, hope you enjoyed to an extent at least


	5. iii.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which hadria's "one tru luv!!!11!!1!" makes his debut appearance

“Also, Mother said that Sirius has been losing his mind without a child and husband to look after,” Draco rambled on, speaking animatedly to Hadria, who was poring over the seventh year Arithmancy textbook, “He’s visited the Manor four times in the last two weeks alone, and then you have to take into account that he’s still busy with quidditch. Apparently, he looked quite distraught at his last game, he had gotten his hopes up that you two would show, even though he knew that you wouldn’t be able to.” 

“I would appreciate my father’s depression not being your topic of conversation in such a public place, Draco,” Hadria mused, turning the page of her textbook. 

“Right, well apparently, at least according to Pansy, Tomas’ soulmark has changed to gold,” Draco supplied, changing the topic to meaningless gossip. 

“And why would I care about his soulmark?” Hadria looked up from the textbook, unamused at her cousin’s attempts at conversation.

“Perhaps you’d be interested in investing more of your time into others’ lives?” And there was the voice she was hoping to avoid. She had even taken a seat at the far end of the Slytherin table in hopes of avoiding him, but of course, her luck never won out. 

“And why ever would I want to do that?” Hadria turned to look at Tomas’ smirking face behind her. 

Draco snorted as he got up to go join the other Slytherins entering the Hall, “Don’t be ridiculous, I only offered the information because Hadria used to keep me informed of the Durmstrang drama.”

“That is because you have a flair for dramatics, cousin dearest.” She called after him, lips pulling back into a fake smile, thinly veiled frustration behind her eyes. Her hand was itching to reach up behind her ear to turn off her hearing aid, but she wasn’t quite irritated enough to do so yet, “Now if you’ll excuse me, children, I’ll be getting back to my book.”

Tomas tutted, and reached around her to grab the textbook before she could stop him. “We have guests joining our feast tonight, Miss Evans, and it would be best to show house unity. If you don’t mind, you will be sitting with our group tonight, instead of alone or with Miss Lovegood.”

“Well I do mind, McKinsey, now give me my book,” She had stood to make a grab for her book, only for Tomas to snatch her hand before she could. Heat bloomed under the skin where he grabbed. She noticed his eyes dart down to where their hands were connected, but she didn’t think anything of it, trying again to grab the book. His hold tightened. 

“It wasn’t a request, Vivian,” Tomas’ voice lowered, his charm stretching thin as the force behind his words reared its head. He tugged her by her hand away from the bench and then pushed her toward the other end of the table, leading her by a hand pressed into the small of her back. The warmth still bloomed under his touch, but it was quelled by her anger at the situation. 

“You can’t just manipulate me into doing what you want, McKinsey.” She hissed, a mask falling in place as they got closer to Tomas’ group of cronies. 

“It seems to be working right now, dearest,” Tomas’ palm flattened on the small of her back, the warmth spreading from the centralized point to the entirety. His so-called dazzling smile was in place on his face, announcing to his group, “Miss Evans has decided to join us for once.” 

Pansy rolled her eyes and Blaise and Daphne both gave smiles, but otherwise, no one seemed affected in the slightest. To her surprise, although she would never let it show, there was quite a large gap between Draco and Blaise, large enough to fit both Tomas and Hadria. It was a relief, to a small extent, that Tomas had sensed well enough that she would not sit on the sides as a footsoldier- Hadria would always rise to the top as a leader. Or in this case, as Tomas seemed to believe, as the right hand to the leader. That would have to change. 

Tomas gestured for her to sit first. After she defiantly stood for a few moments, the hand on her back pushed her to the bench. She stumbled slightly, but sat at the table, her upper lip beginning to curl in displeasure. Hadria had to remind herself that the rules here were not the same as Durmstrang- a curse sent toward McKinsey would not be taken lightly. 

Draco gave Hadria a questioning look, but she shook her head. Slightly humiliated, she quietly spoke, demanding Tomas, “Give me back my book.” 

His smile was kind but his eyes were dark as he nodded, sitting beside her and handing the textbook back to her. He had marked the page she left off of and opened the book directly to it, his hand going out of its way to brush with Hadria’s hand. She caught sight of her father’s questioning eyes from the staff table, along with Dumbledore’s gentle, but noticeable, prodding at her mind, but she ignored Remus and forcibly sent the old man from her mind, making sure to spark the force with a bit of pain. She just barely caught the slight flinch he gave. 

As her housemates began talking to one another, engaging in a conversation that she and Tomas had obviously interrupted, Hadria reached up and turned off her hearing aid. Whatever the reason for the grandeur feast, she did not care, and mindless gossip wasn’t her particular cup of tea. She studied over the book, her focus solely being dedicated to the tome in front of her.

She was so entirely focused on the book that she didn’t notice the atmosphere and aura of the room changing around her. She didn’t notice as the doors were thrown open and more students poured into the room, each with their own show. She didn’t notice the native Hogwarts students’ excitement growing. She didn’t even notice as more students, not belonging at the Slytherin table, took a seat at the end that she had previously inhabited. Food was served and she didn’t look up, even as Tomas picked out and placed food on the plate left in front of her book. It wasn’t until she felt a familiar tugging at her wrist that she finally shifted her focus from the book. 

Hadria looked at the simple silver bracelet adorning her wrist, the opposite wrist from her charm bracelet, her curiosity blooming as the blue jewel began to warm. It only began to do so if Viktor wished for it, but he had to be within a certain distance. The tugging came back and, once she relaxed her wrist, the bracelet began pulling her wrist to her right. With her free hand, she turned on her hearing aid and looked down the table to the far right, eyes searching. 

She ignored Tomas’ instructions to eat, and Draco’s inquiries of if she was okay, her eyes narrowing at the group of laughing Bulgarians at the end of the table. Anastas Stanev, one of the friendliest students at Durmstrang, was laughing heartily, his laughter causing Hadria’s lips to twitch up into a smile. She noticed his hand move and again her wrist moved, pulling itself toward the group. She smirked at him, and forced a bit of her magic into her own bracelet, and flipped her hand suddenly, causing Anastas to hit himself in the face.

Hadria looked around the Great Hall and spotted various other Durmstrang students, and Beauxbatons students, littering the Hall, but she couldn’t spot-

“What are you- who are-” Tomas was sputtering behind Hadria and she fought the urge to slap him, “Don’t you dare put your hands on-”

Suddenly, her eyes were covered, and she couldn’t see anything. Hadria reached out with her magic to sense the auras around her, a smile finding its way to her face when she felt the familiar aura of her best friend. 

“Guess who.” Her favorite Bulgarian voice said softly, amusement clear in his tone. 

“Get your hands off of me you miscreant,” Hadria responded, pulling his hands away from her face and jumping up into a hug. He chuckled, his chest rumbling as he hugged her tightly, his aura warming to her touch. 

Draco and Tomas were both sputtering now, for very different reasons, she presumed. She paid neither of them any attention. Hadria let Viktor go and looked him up and down, her grin still clear on her face. 

“Careful there, one may think you don’t love me anymore.” His arm trailed from her spine around to her hand, where he interlaced their fingers. “I believe that our friends are awaiting us, little bird.”

For the second time that hour, Hadria allowed herself to be pulled from her place at the Slytherin table, although this time her book was left behind, far more exciting things keeping her attention. Hadria was well aware of the stares on her, not only from Tomas and Draco, but the entirety of the Hall, as their current teenage heartthrob intertwined his fingers with the aloof girl they all believed to be the Girl-Who-Lived, but she couldn’t find it in herself to care, as when she sat down beside Viktor and was greeted by the grins of her Bulgarian boys, she felt more at home than she had since she left Durmstrang for the summer. 

“The traitor has joined us!” Stefan Macedonski, a seventh-year brute who played beater for one of Durmstrang’s four quidditch teams, proclaimed loudly, causing more laughter from the other boys. “Pray tell, dearest traitor, why you went to the light side, instead of returning home to our lovely abode?”

Hadria rolled her eyes at his antics. It wasn’t unusual for Stefan to call her a traitor, whether it be for taking the last morning bun at breakfast or, in this case, transferring to a different school. She was honestly surprised that he hadn’t sent a Howler to question her in a far more embarrassing way. This was rather tame for him. 

“Maybe I just wanted to get away from you, Stefan,” She replied, tone sugar coated with a sickly sweet smile on her lips. Stefan reached over and ruffled her hair, and she sent a stinging hex his way. 

Their squabbling continued throughout the remainder of the meal, including throughout Dumbledore’s welcoming speech at the end of the meal. Viktor observed them with amusement, while the rest of the group joined in on the bickering- nothing was more amusing to the bunch of teenage boys than ganging up on their sole female friend that they hadn’t seen in months. At some point, Viktor’s arm ended up around Hadria, and she caught Remus’ inquisitive eye. She also caught the eyes of the majority of the female Hogwarts population, but that couldn’t be helped. 

The feast was called to an end too soon, in Hadria’s opinion. As Viktor hugged her tightly to his chest once more, and she whispered to him, “Tomorrow evening, seventh floor, left corridor. Meet me?” 

Viktor looked down at her with a kind twinkle in his eyes. Unlike Dumbledore’s, it warmed her, reminding her that she was safe. “I’ll be there. Anastas and Stefan as well?” 

“If you must.” A quick peck on the cheek and she was pulling away, walking in the direction of the rest of the Slytherins. 

“Don’t have too much fun in your classes tomorrow, Hadria!” Anastas called after her, snickering with the rest of the boys. She flipped him the bird. 

Hadria first grabbed her forgotten book, pointedly ignoring Tomas who was waiting beside it for her. He put his hand down on the book in an attempt to stop her from taking it, but a sharp tug had the book in her grasp. He didn’t let it show outwardly on his face, but she caught the surprised light in his eyes before it was quelled by his usual stormy look. 

“What was that?” He demanded, easily catching up to her as she swiftly walked from the Hall. 

“That was me taking back my book.” Said book was now grasped tightly to her chest, just in case he attempted to take it again. 

“Not the book, the over the top display of affection you threw about in the Great Hall.” His tone of voice was unreadable, all Hadria could tell was that he was pissed. 

“That, McKinsey, is called having friends.” Hadria took the stairs two at a time, trying to end the conversation with distance put between them. “Or perhaps you’re not used to that.” 

When they were both down the stairs completely, Tomas changed his tactics. He turned his body and backed her into a corner, where she defiantly looked up at him, anger evident in her face. “It was very un-Slytherin of you,  _ Hadria _ . Don’t let it happen again.” 

“Don’t tell me what to do.” Tomas had kept a reasonable amount of distance between them, despite her backed into a corner, but Hadria stepped forward until they were nearly chest to chest, her glare deepening. 

“As your prefect, I  _ will _ tell you what to do, and you  _ will _ comply.” He raised an eyebrow as if begging her to pick a fight with him. 

Hadria pushed him away and stormed past him, her anger making her magic spark around her. In a nearby empty classroom, she heard a glass shatter. She called over her shoulder, “Fuck off, Tomas!”

It wasn’t until later that night, when she was alone in her bed, that she realized that the end of her conversation with Tomas had been spoken completely in Parseltongue. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> viktor didn't say much in this part, but soon he will be like a main character pretty much. i lvoe him  
> also pls tell me what you think i am very sensitive though so pls don't be very mean i can handle vaguely mean


	6. iv.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which tomas is so irrelevant that he's not even in the chapter

Hadria gave another look at the paper in her hand and heaved a sigh.

“Lemon drop,” She spoke to the gargoyle, and it moved out of the way at her words. A staircase was revealed behind it, spiraling up to where she presumed was the Headmaster’s office.

As she came to the top of the stairs, nearing the door, she heard voices in a loud discussion. Hadria reached out lightly with her magic, but before she could predict who Dumbledore was in an argument with, the door was thrown open and Igor Karkaroff was storming out of the office. He stopped in front of her and narrowed his eyes.

“Mr. Krum has a letter for you.” Karkaroff pushed past her and Hadria could feel his anger rolling off in waves.

“Miss Evans, if you’d like to come in.” Dumbledore’s cheerful demeanor was sullied by a layer of dark magic, and whether it was from him or Karkaroff, Hadria didn’t care to find out. She’d be careful not to touch anything whilst in his office, Remus and Sirius would be disappointed in her accepting his invitation to visit as it was. “You may close the door or leave it open, I’ll leave that decision up to you, my dear.”

Hadria closed it behind her, just in case the topics took a turn for the worst. She didn’t need an unsuspecting student wandering in on a few of her secrets, although she doubted that, no matter how powerful he may be, Dumbledore would be able to get past her Occlumency barriers. Especially because it was Karkaroff himself that taught her.

“Am I in trouble, sir?” She lilted her voice _just_ so, so that he would believe her to truly be a student frightened of being called to the Headmaster’s office.

Dumbledore let out a laugh that to most would be a pleasant sound, but it only left Hadria with a chill down her spine. “Oh no, of course not, my girl. Come, sit, we have much to discuss.”

Hadria carefully sat in the chair opposite of his desk, perching on the edge in case she would need to run at any given moment. “May I ask what we have to speak about? I’ve been keeping up in my classes, as far as I am aware, is there something I am missing?”

“No, no, this is more of a personal matter,” He leaned forward in his seat and folded his hands on the desk. The desk was as cluttered as the rest of the office, and the mass clutter had Hadria itching to cast an _incendio_ to simply get the majority of the clutter out of the way. “Miss Evans, what do you know about your parents?”

So that was what the meeting was about. That would mean that Remus would win the pot in the kitchen at home- they had had a bet running about when Dumbledore would approach Hadria about her heritage. Although, if he didn’t make any comments about Voldemort or ‘protecting the light’, then the other bet would still be running. And, if Dumbledore thought that it would be easy to get information out of her, then he had another thing coming. One thing that the blasted Sorting Hat had right was the fact that in coming to Hogwarts, she intended to make as much mischief as possible.

Hadria allowed herself a small smile, bashful as if trying to hide her pride in her family. “Well, I’ve two wonderful fathers, and although they’re both very busy men, I know that they’ve done their best to raise me, alongside my godparents. Obviously I know that they weren’t the ones to give birth to me, as they’re both men, but we don’t necessarily talk about my biological parents- after all, they weren’t the ones to raise me. Remus and Sirius were.”

“Your biological parents are actually who I’d like to speak with you about,” Dumbledore gave her a look that she was sure he thought was grandfatherly, but instead irritated her, “Vivian, may I call you that?” At her nod, he continued, “Vivian, do you know the story of Harrie Potter?”

Perfect. “I’m afraid I do not. Is she someone important?”

And so he launched into the story of Harrie Potter- the Girl-Who-Lived. He told the tale of the night in Godric’s Hollow, the same tale that Sirius and Remus had told her whilst she was growing up, albeit differently. Hadria how Dumbledore carefully left out all that had happened between the time of the attack and her winding up on her aunt’s doorstep, whereas her fathers had made sure that she was aware of the compulsions and magic blocks that had been placed on her. They had never flat out accused Dumbledore of being the one to place them, but the fact that he left it out definitely didn’t earn him any brownie points.

“But when Harrie should have been a first year, she didn’t show up to our school,” Dumbledore spoke in what she presumed he thought was an intriguing manner, “We thought our savior to be lost forever.”

“But, sir, what does this have to do with me?” Hadria tilted her head, continuing, “The only thing that Harrie and I share in common is our biological parents’ names, although my mother’s name was Lillian, not Lily, and my father’s name was Jameson, not James.”

“I have reason to believe that you may be our lost Harrie Potter, my girl,” Dumbledore made a gesture to her forehead, “First and foremost, that scar you bear.”

Hadria moved her hand to her forehead, as if absentmindedly. “That can’t be, my parents weren’t Lily and James Potter, they were Lillian and Jameson Ravenclaw. My scar is from tripping when I was a child, my fathers said so.”

He gave her an apologetic look, and pulled out a piece of parchment from his desk, “I’m sure this is a shock to you, my girl, but this is the results of the heritage test that Professor Snape had your class perform last week. All signs point to you being Miss Potter.”

Hadria snatched the paper from him, a small flare of anger spiking in her chest- Snape had no place to give Dumbledore the test results, he had said that it would all be confidential. She scanned the results and hoped her sigh of relief wasn’t nearly as audible as it echoed in her own mind. It was by far one of the barest heritage tests she had taken, and all it did was confirm what she had already told the nosy headmaster. She supposed that Fleamont and Euphemia’s names were what led him to the Harrie conclusion.

Still, Hadria had a part to play.

She stumbled to a stand and began backing away from the desk, shaking her head, “No, this can’t be- that can’t be true. I’ve got to- I need to- I have to go speak to Remus.” She turned and ran out of the office, gripping the paper tightly as she ran down the stairs. Halfway down the staircase, her face broke out in a smile, and she tried not to laugh. It was just too good.

She slowed to a stroll when she was sure that the gargoyle sealed the staircase behind her. And it was a good thing she slowed, too, because she nearly ran straight into her father.

Remus narrowed his eyes, looking down at her daughter, “What are you doing?”

“Aunt Minerva sent me to run an errand,” Hadria lied easily, a bright smile slipping onto her face.

“And why were you running like a bat out of hell down the Headmaster’s staircase?”

Shit. She was hoping he hadn’t seen that. She sheepishly said, while backing up to turn the opposite way, “The errand may have included lying to Dumbledore. Bye, Dad!”

Hadria ignored as he called after her. She walked swiftly to the nearest staircase, making her way to the seventh floor. She cast a _tempus_ and cursed quietly as she noticed that she was running late. Merlin knew that Viktor was one to automatically assume the worst.

She didn’t notice any lone Bulgarians littering the corridor, and she figured that they figured out how the Room of Requirement works. She walked back and forth in front of the tapestry, thinking about her friends, and sure enough, a door appeared in the tapestry’s wake. Hadria walked through the door, only to immediately be pushed back, cornered between the door and a wand pushed up under her jaw.

Viktor’s dark eyes bore into hers as he glared and demanded, “Through your mother, what is the most ancient family you are heir to?”

“Le Fay,” Hadria replied easily, “At some point in history, the le Fay family married to the Ravenclaw family, eventually passing the heirship down to me.”

“And how did we meet?” Hadria looked past Viktor and saw Anastas and Stefan paying them no mind, engrossed in a conversation with- and wasn’t that interesting?- Luna.

“I was one of the few eleven year old first years,” Although she knew that the others weren’t paying any attention, Hadria still spoke quietly as to keep the conversation between her and Viktor, “You were a second year and you found me crying in the library over my Arithmancy homework. You helped me, calmed me down, and made Headmaster Karkaroff allow me to go home for the rest of the week. I had just missed my fathers.”

Viktor relaxed and moved his wand. He pulled her to his chest and asked, “Why were you late? You’re never late.”

Hadria went up on her tiptoes to wrap her arms around his neck. “I was speaking to Dumbledore. Convinced him that I was clueless over information that I have complete control over.”

Viktor’s chest rumbled with his laughter, “You’re a wicked child.” He pulled a piece of parchment from his pocket and tucked it smoothly into hers.

She pushed him away and grinned, “And you can’t play quidditch for shit.”

“Hadria’s here!” Anastas stood from where he was sat on Stefan’s lap to come barreling over to envelop her in a hug. He picked her up and spun her around, making her laugh, although she was slightly confused on how he had neglected to realize that she had entered the room.

“Put me down, hoodlum!” He dropped her on her feet with another laugh, sitting back down on his boyfriend’s lap. Hadria sat next to Viktor on one of the sofas provided by the Room, putting her feet on his legs. She waved hello to Luna, who gave her a kind smile in response. “Speaking of quidditch, which one of you rats got my position during the trials?”

That was how the four of them had become friends in the beginning, not including her and Viktor. Hadria, Viktor, Anastas, and Maddock all played seeker (Stefan a beater), and for the last three years, all of them, excluding Stefan, had been named captains of the four quidditch teams through the Captain Trials. Speaking of-

“Where is Maddock?” She added on.

Stefan, Anastas, and Viktor all shared a look before Stefan informed her, “I was named captain in your place. It was odd, considering I had been previously playing for Ana’s team, but it’ll be an interesting experience for us all. And considering the obvious situation of half of our school being in Britain this year, Karkaroff decided to only have three teams for the term.”

“Don’t expect them to love you like they loved me,” Hadria quipped, but asked again, “Did they only bring certain upperclassmen, then? Since Maddock isn’t here?”

Viktor reached over and grabbed her hand as he said, “No, all fourth through seventh years came with.”

“Maddock didn’t return this year,” Stefan said softly, continuing, “He isn’t returning our letters, we think that his father may have something to do with it.”

Hadria turned to Viktor, squeezing his hand tightly, but before she could say anything, he informed her, “We’ve already asked my mother to reach out. There are hoops she needs to jump through, considering his dual citizenship, but she is trying her hardest.”

Hadria nodded and a hush fell over the room. It was no secret that Maddock’s father wasn’t the kindest of men, and Maddock not returning to Durmstrang could only mean trouble. Viktor’s hand was a comforting constant, but she still couldn’t shake the anxiety for her friend’s state.

Luna broke the silence with, “Are any of you planning on entering in the tournament?”

Anastas snorted and leaned back into Stefan. “As if you don’t already know who will be picked, Lovegood.”

Luna’s eyes twinkled and she shrugged, “While that may be, that doesn’t mean none of you will enter.”

“Oh, we’ll be entering alright,” Stefan grinned, “Entering Viktor’s name. And what about you, o ye  _Savior of the Light_? Will you be entering?”

“Isn’t there a rule against that?” Hadria allowed herself to be pulled gently over by Viktor, tucked into his side with an arm around her. “I’m sure if Karkaroff wishes for Viktor to be the Durmstrang champion, he would go as far as to place my name in the goblet for dramatics, but surely the rule will cancel that out. The tournament is a foolish idea, anyway.”

If Hadria saw the look shared between Luna and Viktor, she didn’t say anything.

* * *

 

_Mr. Remus and Sirius Black-_

_It has come to my attention that you wish to relocate your daughter, Miss Vivian H._  
_Black, from our institute._  
_Miss Black has been a model student in our Institute for the last four years. She has_  
_maintained perfect grades, whilst competing in sporting events, such as her place as_  
_the incumbent captain and seeker of one of our top travelling quidditch teams. She is a_  
_favorite among our students, acting as a leading example in many professors’ eyes. It_  
_would be a true shame for her to leave our Institution, especially as far along in her_  
_education as she is. Not only will this impact her socially, but this will also have a_  
_negative impact on her mentality- it was beyond difficult for Miss Black to make friends_  
_in her first year, but this far along? It will be near impossible._  
_I do ask sincerely for your reconsideration on Miss Black’s educational life. Our school_  
_will be losing a truly incredible student with her removal from our Institution. And, if not for_  
_our school, then I ask you to reconsider for the sake of her mentality._

_Dutifully,_  
_Igor Karkaroff_  
_Headmaster of Durmstrang Institute_

**_It was not my decision for your relocation._ ** **_  
_****_-I. Karkaroff_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next two chapters should be coming soon because i'm actually excited to write them like wow  
> hope you enjoyed more of hadria and viktor and the other bulgarians lmao pls tell me what you liked and what you didn't  
> also fuck dumbledore


End file.
